Pontiac Deluxe
The Pontiac Deluxe Six/Eight was a car of the upper middle class, built between the years of 1935 to 1940 by Pontiac, a brand of General Motors. From year to year 1935-1936 In 1935 a six-cylinder line was introduced. In addition to the standard 701B, there were the Deluxe 701A.Both had the new " Silver Streak . "design with a chrome grille of vertical bars, which continued on the hood The range of structures corresponded to the previous model, and included a convertible, a coupe and a sedan with two doors and a sedan with four doors. The limos were obtained without trunk (Sedan) or with separate trunk (Touring Sedan). The side-valve six-cylinder engine of 3409 cc displacement drew an output of 80 bhp (59 kW) at 3,600rpm. Dry clutch, three-speed transmission with floor shift, shaft drive and four-wheel hydraulic brakes were standard. Special feature of the Deluxe was the independent suspension on the front axle (as opposed to the standard solid axle). He was the first Pontiac equipped with this design detail. In 1936, the Deluxe Six appeared in revised form as a series 6BA. The "Silver Streak" - Radiator became narrower and the headlamp instead of sitting on the front wings to the sides of the hood. The engine power was increased by 1bhp. In parallel, a Deluxe Eight series 8BA was the successor of the Improved offered. With a chassis to 4 5/8 "longer wheelbase, he took over the technique and style of 6BA. The new side-valve eight-cylinder engine of 3807 cc displacement drew a power of 87bhp (64 kW) at 3,800rpm. In those two years originated 118,827 Deluxe. 1937-1940 1937 both series were revised again completely.The vehicles were longer and heavier, and also received the "Silver Streak" design of the previous year has a laterally expanded by 8 squares horizontal chrome grille bars.The lights were back on the front fenders. The squad from previous constructions have been a four-door five-seat convertible to me -. Only for the six-cylinder engine - a five-door station wagon with seven seats The two series were renamed 26 (six-cylinder) and 28 (eight-cylinder). After adjustment of the master of the Deluxe was the only Pontiac model. In addition there was drilled engines. The six-cylinder engine had 3649 cc displacement and made 85bhp (62.5 kW) at 3,520rpm, the eight-cylinder offered a full 100bhp (74 kW) at 3,800rpm from 4079cc. The model year 1938 brought little change. Only the grille was a pattern of horizontal chrome bars. 1939 for the Deluxe, the new GM A platform was launched. The cars were characterized with constant flatter and longer wheelbase. The grille was changed again next to the Silver Streak four fields with vertical chrome bars and fine-meshed network (see photo). The range of structures shrank significantly: there was only a two-door convertible, a two-door coupe with a three or five seats and the Touring Sedan (Sedan with trunk) with 2 or 4 doors and six seats. Instead Middle shift the cars were now equipped with steering wheel gearshift. In addition to the deluxe this year there was the entry-level Quality 115 with the engine of the Deluxe Six. In 1940 a further modified design with alligator hood and headlights mounted integrated into the front fenders. The six-cylinder engine placed at constant displacement to power and delivered now - as the eight-cylinder engine - 100bhp (74 kW) at 3,700rpm. As a new model this year, the power line model Pontiac Torpedo introduced the following year should inherit the Deluxe. In four years, there were further 578,502 Deluxe. Gallery DSC00551.JPG|1938 Pontiac Deluxe Business Coupe DSC09591.JPG|1937 Pontiac Deluxe P224 DSC09550.JPG|1937 Pontiac Deluxe P224 Cars 3 011.JPG|1937 Pontiac Deluxe P224 Cars 3 012.JPG|1937 Pontiac Deluxe P224 Cars 3 024.JPG|1937 Pontiac Deluxe P224 Cars 3 025.JPG|1937 Pontiac Deluxe P224 DSC09249.JPG|1940 Pontiac Deluxe Pontiac Deluxe 1939.jpg|1939 Pontiac Deluxe Category:Pontiac Category:Post-war Category:Pre-war Category:Suicide Door Vehicles